OBLIVIATE!
by dungbombacidpops
Summary: "I HAVE TO DO THIS HERMIONE. I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU. I LOVE YOU. " "I LOVE YOU TOO DRACO." His face looked as if a hundred knives were stabbing into him, a lone tear escaped as he whispered,"OBLIVIATE"... What will you do, when you have to wipe out yourself from the memories of your one and only love? a dramoine one shot... read and review. Prequel- "FORBIDDEN TO LOVE" out now!


**Happy New Year !**

* * *

 **OBLIVIATE!**

She ran the whole way towards the astronomy tower. Her wild curls creating a halo around her face as if they have a life of their own. She could hear nothing over the pounding of her footsteps, her blood was rushing over her ears. She could hear nothing over her laboured breathing.

And the brave lioness was scared, scared out of her mind, unlike the Gryffindor she was.

She rounded up the corner of the astronomy tower her footsteps slowing down a bit but her heartbeats didn't. She looked up and found him standing near the ledge looking beyond the forbidden forest toward the horizon where faint red streaks have broken out with a hope for the brighter morning, but she didn't feel any kind of hope in her heart. His head was down and the last shine of the moonlight glinting off his platinum blond hair making him look like an angel, but the world below them saw him nothing more than a devil that he was.

"You shouldn't be here," He said in a lifeless voice.

"Please don't do this," She said barely above a whisper afraid that the night will sweep it before it reaches his ears. But he heard her alright.

"You know I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice. We will ask for help please don't give up on us, please don't give up on me."

"I HAVE NO CHOICE DAMMIT!" His voice rang through the empty astronomy tower.

She could feel his anguish in waves crashing into her.

"Please look at me," She begged.

The blond haired boy turned back to face her.

And there it was, the finality in his stance, the storm brewing in his eyes and she felt in her bones that it was the end, that this was it. A heartbreaking wail broke free from her lips and she stumbled a couple of steps back.

"You can't do this me, you can't, and what are you going to do throw away all that we had, no all that we have. Tell me are you going to throw it away. Well, I won't let you, I will fight you even if I have to."

He took a step towards her. A set of cinnamon brown eyes bore into a pair of metallic grey ones. His beautiful face broke in a ghost of a smile as if it amused him somehow.

"Always my brave lioness."

But then a look of pure torture marred his face. "Do you know what you do to me, every time we touched every time we kissed it felt as if I was soaring above I felt as if I could conquer the word as if there is no darkness tomorrow. I a death eater felt something at that barren place that you call a heart. But I can't do this anymore."

"Well it's not just your decision to make, it's my life too, and you are my life. Don't do this."

"Do you know what they will do to you when they know about us? I am good in hiding my mind but the Dark Lord is better in reading it and he isn't forgiving. And it will kill me if something happened to you."

"But what if we make it to the end, what if we defeat him?"

"But that's just it, love, they are just what ifs."

"I have all my faith in you, you know that right? We will overcome this. We have come through so much don't back out now."

"Always the optimist aren't you, Gryffindor to the core." The pale boy's face then morphed into a mark of complete determination. "But know this, my love, if we make out of this war, I am coming for you, I am going to make you fall in love with me again because sweetheart we are meant to be together. _Always."_

The pale boy raised his wand into her face. Another sob escaped her lips and there was no fear in those brown eyes just a look of determination.

"Well then make sure you woo me alright the next time." Silent tears rolled down her flawless cheeks.

"I HAVE TO DO THIS HERMIONE. I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU. _I LOVE YOU._ "

At that time Hermione felt as if the cruciatus curse would hurt less than this, she poured all her heart into the next line because she knew that it was something that both of them have to do.

" _I LOVE YOU TOO DRACO._ "

His face looked as if a hundred knives were stabbing into him, a lone tear escaped from his eyes as he spoke the spell.

" _OBLIVIATE!_ "

A look of vacant expression played into those eyes as the brown haired girl fell into a heap on the floor.

And there in the rough stony floor of the Astronomy tower at the faint beginning of dawn a story ended, Draco Malfoy scooped Hermione Granger into his arms like a delicate flower that she was and kissed her soft lips probably for the last time.

"I love you more than my life, my lioness never forget that," He whispered.

And as his heart broke into million little pieces, a brutal cry reverberated through the walls of the castle of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _A/N- Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews._

 _I had to take down the other chapter as it only contained the author note regarding the prequel, and I heard that FFNET frowns on that sort of thing. So here I am reposting the chapter._

 _And as a lot of you asked for the prequel/sequel, I have started posting the **prequel** to this one-shot. it's titled as **'FORBIDDEN TO LOVE !'.**_

 _Lovelies, read and review_

 _Much love,_

 _Dungy!_


End file.
